Resolution
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: Faith and Buffy resolve an old hurt.


Resolution by Michi Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer 1: They're not mine, they are Joss', if they were mine the show would have been even more interesting. This is purely for fun.  
Disclaimer 2: Sonya, Lesley, and Kassandra all belong to my little harem grin (okay, not so little.  
Spoilers: None, at this point.  
Author's Note: This is a quick little fic I wrote for my Fiction Writing class. I might leave it the way it is or add to it, but we'll see. Fair warning I suck at titles and summaries.  
Author's Note 2: This one is for you E. My one and only B/F ever written.

Resolution

Scanning one of her favorite haunts, Faith leans back against the bar. The dark tone of the decor, the mist at her feet and the subtle laser lights fit the mood she's in, for this night's hunt. Where's Sonya? Shrugging she thinks, she'll be here when she gets here.

She orders a rum and coke then settles back to observe her choice of girl toys, although the boy toys weren't looking too bad either. She glances back to the club entrance upon hearing a sharp whistle. Ah,  
there's S now, and she brought Lesley and Kassie with her.

Faith's friends recognize the look plastered on her face as they reach her side. They glance amongst themselves and roll their eyes.  
She's on the prowl; no one is safe tonight.

"And how are my gorgeouses this fine night?" She purrs in that husky voice of hers.

"Great thanks," Sonya just shakes her head.

"Again?" Lesley stares intently at Faith.

Faith blatantly ignores her.

"Hoping to have some fun." Kassie raises her hand to silence Faith. "Not your style of fun, I'm afraid."

"Ah, K how do ya know my style ain't fun if ya've never tried it"  
Faith smirks lasciviously at her.

"Fai you don't have to play in a creek to know it's shallow." Kassie shoots her an innocent look.

"Touche, gorgeous." She winks back at her. Faith gestures for the bartender so she can order the first round. "Shall we get this party started ladies?"

"Save our round Fai, while Sonya and I do a bit of dancing." Kassie orders her friend.

Lesley grabs Faith's elbow after she orders their drinks and promptly leads her to a table near the bar yet far enough away from the dance floor so they could hear each other. Faith sighs knowing what Lesley was going to say before she even opens her mouth.

"Darling you know I love you, being one of my best friends. But I really need to get this off my chest." She takes a deep breath. "You need to get on with your life, what I mean is you need to forgive and forget. It's been five years now and you're still holding on to her memory. You think we don't notice but we do. All this partying, get some, get gone, it's nothing but escapisms. You're trying to run from the pain -"

"Unfortunately that's where you guys are wrong." Faith holds up her hand forstalling Lesley's reply. "Ya see I've already forgiven her,  
hell I did that a long time ago."

"Then why? You know all this jumping from bed to bed, taking anyone who catches your eye is dangerous on so many different levels."

"'Cause L, one I'm human I have itches that need to be scratched and two it's helping kill time." She slams the rest of her drink back.

"Killing time?"

Faith sighs deeply. "She and I ain't through and never will be for that matter. I'm waiting for her to get her head together."

"You've already waited five years, what if you have to wait another ten, huh?"

"Then I'll wait." She stands abruptly and makes her way on to the dance floor.

Her other two friends reach the bar the same time Lesley does.

"So how did it go? She didn't get too upset with us did she?" Kassie asks with a look of concern on her face. "I mean her obsession isn't healthy, she's got to know that."

"No she's not upset and it didn't go very well at all. She's stubborn. I wonder if her old friends had a hard time getting through to her as well."

Several rounds later the four friends are living it up. As Faith heads back onto the dance floor with a curvaceous redhead, Kassie glances towards the entrance. She notes the intriguing couple who enter and make their way down the bar.

"Looks like someone's caught Kassie's eye." Sonya gives her a nudge.  
Lesley follows Kassie's gaze.

The tall, lanky gentleman was okay looking, but not my style Lesley thinks. She looks over said gentleman's date. She's definately a hottie, blonde hair and a petite yet slender build, worth taking home. Lesley gasps when the blonde gives her her profile.

"Found someone too?" Sonya grins. "Guess that just leaves me." She notices the ladies staring in the same direction. Looking over the couple garnering so much attention, she thinks, nothing special about the guy, except he's totally Kassie's style. But the blonde seems familiar somehow. It slowly dawns on her that the same blonde is in most of the pictures gracing Faith's bedroom walls.

She slams her drink down. "That BITCH... She dares show her face in here!" Sonya stands ready to do battle on her friend's behalf, the alcohol slightly enhancing her anger.

"Shoosh! It's not our place to do anything. Maybe we'll get lucky and Fai won't notice her." Lesley lays a restraining hand on Sonya's shoulder.

"Huh... What am I missing?" Kassie drags her eyes off the handsome dark haired stranger.

"Your stud came in with THE BITCH." Sonya sneers caustically.

"Bitch?" Her confusion clears when she takes in her dream man's date. "Is that... really? Oh dear goddess no."

"Oh yeah, Buffy in the flesh." Lesley said shortly.

"What about, has she...?"

"Oh goddess, we've gotta get her out of here and fast."

"I'll second that, but we need to do it fast before Fai sees her.  
Grrrr... I'd love to give her a piece of my mind." Sonya fumes.

"Too bad she couldn't introduce me to the hunk first." Kassie pouts. "I bet he's from her old gang."

"I love you Kassie, but WHAT are you thinking!" Sonya snarls. "He's with HER, the one who damn near broke our F--"

"Hey S, easy on my favorite straight gal." The women jump at Faith's interruption, they didn't realize she left the dance floor. "What's the what you guys? I thought we were here ta have some fun."

Lesley quells Sonya with a glance. "Nothing wrong. Just wonderin'  
where your girl toy disappeared to."

Looking skeptical Faith shrugs. "She had to use the restroom." She signals the bartender for another round. Her friends eyeball each other behind her back. None of them could think up a reasonable excuse for Faith to leave the club.

Faith searches the club for the redhead. Turning for her drink she pauses upon spying the petite blonde. Her eyes widen in disbelief.  
There's no way in hell Buffy Summers would be caught dead in a club like this one. Then the man with Buffy turns to speak to her and Faith knows her eyes aren't playing tricks on her. Her breath catches in the back of her throat as her heartbeat accelerates.

It's been a long five years since the brunette last saw Buffy. And they had not parted on good terms. Hell, she was still hurt a little from their last encounter. But damn she's still got it, Faith thinks.  
That mysterious air about her. Feeling drawn to her, Faith gives her head a shake. As she watches, the object of her obsession nervously shifts from foot to foot and appears to be searching the club for someone. Deep inside her, Faith knows who Buffy is looking for.

Faith spotting Buffy does not go unnoticed by her friends. They watch the play of emotions wash over her face and the predatory side of Faith emerge. They watch warily as Faith struts her way down the bar.

Lesley chugs the rest of her drink down. "Jesus, I need a drink."

"So X-man what brings you to my neck of the woods after all this time?" Faith purrs in his ear. She laughs as he jumps and whirls around to face her. Some things just don't change, especially X-man Faith thinks ruefully.

"God, Faith!" He grabs her up in a bear hug and laughs. "Long time no see. How are you girlfriend?" Faith laughs and gives him a squeeze before stepping away from him.

"I'm perfect couldn't be better. How 'bout you? I always knew you'd clean up good." Purposely ignoring the blonde, Faith slips her arm through X-man's and lead him back to her friends. Knowing Buffy will follow.

"X-man I'd like to introduce you to S, L, and K. Sonya, Lesley, and Kassandra respectively."

Sonya scowls. Lesley greets them warily, watching the subtle body language between Faith and Buffy.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kassie keeps a death grip on X-man's hand.

"Ladies I'd like ya to meet Xander, otherwise known as X-man a friend from my old gang." Like an after thought Faith tacks on. "Oh and the blond behind us is Buffy."

"Ha thought so!" Kassie exclaims to the visibly upset Sonya.

Sonya's scowl gets fiercer, transferring from Xander to Buffy. Lesley inclines her head coolly. She knows there are two sides to every story, but she couldn't help but think the blonde has earned some of the cold shoulder she's getting from Faith. Kassie barely acknowledges her with a frown before turning back to Xander.

"So X-man how long have you and blondie been hittin' the sheets"  
Watching Buffy's reaction out of the corner of her eye, Faith relishes the anger and frustration written plainly across Buffy's face.

"Ah, Faith we've never hit the...er...uh..sheets." X-man blushes,  
looking to Kassie and hopes she doesn't notice.

Faith's lips curl into a feral grin. "Good, I'm gonna steal her for a few." With that she twists around, grabs Buffy's hand and heads for the dance floor.

Pulling Buffy to her, Faith starts swaying seductively to the music. "Now that I've got you to myself, B. What am I gonna with ya"  
She leers at Buffy. Oh yeah, you're still wicked hot B. Faith can feel her body heating up as their bodies graze each others.

"How about accepting my apologies for how cruelly I treated you back then?" Buffy glances up at the sexy brunette who was making her ache with every touch.

"Now why would I want to do that, B? It's been five years now, I got over it a long time ago. Why should I even consider your apology"  
The cool words pierced right through the little blonde's heart.

"Because I truly am sorry. Because I can finally admit how wrong I was, what a complete and total selfish bitch I was back then. I've changed, and I'd like a chance to prove it to you." Buffy whispers softly, unable to look Faith in the eye.

With a snort, Faith stops dancing. "B you're so full of shit! You can't even look me in the eye. You think you can come huntin' for me years later and make it up to me? God, yer so fucked in the head."

"I-I didn't come here to...try and make it up to you. That's just impossible."

"Then why?"

"I-I came to see if we could start all over. That is...if you want to, if you still want me."

"And how would we start over, hmm?"

"Like this..." The petite blonde wraps her arms around Faith's neck and pulls her down. Brushing her lips softly over Faith's, she takes the kiss deeper when she meets with no resistance.

Pure heaven. God, how I've longed for this, Faith thinks. Tightening her arms around Buffy, she loses herself in the subtle tastes and textures that are Buffy.

"Wow..." Kassie nudges her friends and nods towards the two women,  
locked in an ardent embrace. Lesley's eyebrows shoot to her hairline.  
Sonya sighs and shakes her head. "Please not again."

X-man just stands there with a small satisfied smile on his face.

"Just so you know if she breaks my friend's heart again. She's gonna have to deal with us." Sonya growls at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you fine ladies, but you'd have to wait in line behind Faith's old gang. You see the gang lost a really good friend due to Buffy's selfishness. Now that we've found her, we're not losing her again," he informs them solemnly. "Besides the Buffster has finally pulled her head out of her ass and realizes just how much she loves Faith." This last bit of news was met with skepticism from the three friends.

He turns to Kassie holding his hand out. "Dance with me?"

"Oh no, trouble's brewin'." Lesley interrupts quickly as she heads for the dance floor. Not two seconds later the rest of the group notice the redhead zooming in on Buffy and Faith. They hurry after Lesley.

"Get your hands off my woman!" The redhead shrieks as she rips the petite blonde from Faith's arms.

They can all hear Faith growling dangerously. The curvaceous woman ignores Faith to concentrate on Buffy. "She's mine and unless you wanna get hurt you will leave and leave now."

"I beg to differ, slut. Faith belongs to no one, she's her own woman." Buffy snaps at the possessive redhead. "And it's obvious that you truly don't know her. She does the possessing. Besides she's claimed me for five years. You're just a toy to her." Buffy tears her arm from the jealous woman's tight grasp.

The redhead turns and gazes at Faith who nods at her, confirming Buffy's words. Unable to bear the humiliation the redhead whirls around to Buffy with her fist cocked back. Faith's hand shoots out and grabs the woman's wrist.

"That wouldn't be a very smart move," Faith growls. The woman looks around and notices that the three of them has gained an audience.  
Along with four people creating a half circle behind the couple.

"God, you bitch!" She pulls out of Faith's grasp and swings her other fist; Faith dodges the blow while shoving the woman out of arms reach. "It's time for you to leave." The redhead storms out of the club.

With Buffy's arm around her waist the group, minus X-man and Kassie head back to the bar.

"So does this mean the two of you have kissed and made up?" Lesley asks with concern written all over her face.

Buffy blushes.

"Yup, L it does." Faith grins, lets go of Buffy then pulls Lesley and Sonya in for a group hug. "It's all right guys I know we still have a lot to work through. But at least we've finally got a start at working it out." Faith steps back and slings an arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Now that that's settled, we are soo gone." Sonya and Lesley stood there in shock, but couldn't help smiling when they heard Faith. "Ya know somethin' B, you're stubborn. I always knew it.  
But damn, five years B. You gotta lot of making up ta do. And I know just how you can do it too."

The End 


End file.
